


Lost

by phantomsfang



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smart Goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsfang/pseuds/phantomsfang
Summary: Goku drags Vegeta out on a walk and they get lost in more ways than one.





	Lost

                 Vegeta loved autumn. Goku had discovered this by accident years ago after the Prince had somehow managed to get distracted from one of their spars by the sight of the red tinted forest below them. Vegeta. Distracted. From a fight. 

                After giving his opponent a solid right hook to the jaw, he made a mental note to try and coax the Prince out of Capsule Corp to enjoy the season more often. Of course, it was a long while before he was able manage that feat, but fortunately, time had changed them with the leaves. Goku made sure to thank whoever was listening for that every day, because now he could drag his enemy turned rival turned best friend from their shared apartment and said best friend would only bitch about the cold and instead of the company.

                "Do you even know where we're going

He would also bitch about directions, apparently.

"Nope." Goku replied easily.

"Do you even care?"

"Nope."

                The older Sayain let out a huff of exasperation, though they both knew it was only for show. His eyes were glued to the trees around them and Goku would readily agree, it was a gorgeous sight. It seemed as though the world around them had been bathed in fire. Whenever the wind shook the trees, leaves would whip around in the air like embers colored in reds oranges and golds.

Ever since he had learned of his home planet, Goku had always wondered what it had looked like. Vegeta had mentioned once that the sky had been red, and now, seeing the reminiscence that lingered in his Prince's eyes, he could only imagine it looked as spectacular as this.

So, they continued walking side by side, getting lost in both their new home and their old.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a 30 day challenge. First work I've ever posted so have mercy.


End file.
